Zak's Choice
|writer = Valérie Chappelet Olivier Croset |storyboard = Marc Perret |director = Philippe Guyenne |previous = The Stowaway | next = The Lost Orb}} " " is the thirtieth-seventh episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Netflix Frustrated by the crew's inability to find the Beru Waypoint, Zak starts to wonder if he'll ever find his way home. Plot Zak is impatient when he is left with two waypoints to open and pesters his crew to search for the waypoint more quickly. Suddenly, Clovis spots three flying sharks. Zak defeats them alone, killing one and driving the other two away. Arriving at Marituga, Zak takes a walk alone. Crogar asks why his captain is so angry, and Caramba blames it on himself. However, Cece reassures him that Zak just needs time to calm down. Meanwhile, Zak sits on the beach, talking with Calabrass about how much he wants to be back home. As answer to Zak's inquiry on his sword thinking he's a loser, Calabrass tells him he couldn't be worse than when they'd first met. After reflecting on that time, Zak senses Freonus, the lighthouse guardian, calling him. Though Calabrass denies hearing anything, he climbs the lighthouse and visits the guardian of the Triangle. Freonus takes him through a portal, where Zak finds himself back at home. He realizes that if he puts back the Eye of Beru and the necklace, he will return home. Calabrass gives him the Beru Stone, as he did as thought. Suddenly, a flash of light appears. Zak then sees his father and hugs him. His father is shocked when Zak tells him that he's been in the Bermuda Triangle for months and has even fought Golden Bones. Zak then notices a map on the wall next to the fish head where the necklace is hung. He analyzes it and realizes it is the Beru waypoint. Zak wants to go back, but his father wants him to stay. Zak tells him he had abandoned his friends and needed to go back. His father then lets him go. Zak heads back to the Bermuda Triangle and waits for the Beru waypoint to appear. After much time waiting, the waypoint flies out of the sea. Zak flies up to it on his plank, but before he can open it, it plunges into the deep sea again. After summoning the Eye of Beru while falling, Zak and Cece swim towards the sinking waypoint. However, every waypoint has its guardian; it turns out to be protected by a giant kraken. After several attempts to get past, though, Zak's Beru transformation wears off while still underwater. Nevertheless he continues trying to get down to the waypoint, but the kraken grabs him with a tentacle and yanks him away. This action causes him to drop Calabrass to the ocean floor and lose consciousness. When Cece realizes what is happening, she swims down, takes Calabrass, and opens the Beru waypoint, making the guardian vanish right before he can harm Zak further. Cece then takes her captain back to the surface. When he wakes up, he happily announces to his crew that the final waypoint is the only thing in the way of getting out of the Bermuda Triangle. Characters Main Characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Freonus Minor Characters * Golden Bones Trivia * This is the second time that someone other than Zak has opened a waypoint, the first time being when Zephyra opened the Zite waypoint. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes